Treasure Landing
by ichigochii
Summary: A stolen keepsake leads Mikan to treachery, hazardous gambles, and quite possibly, love. Please read! I'm begging you!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I have returned from the heaps of homework and exams that recently suffocated me, yes I am dramatic [[: This story just randomly crept up my brain. Because of all the vampire obsessions most of the people I know seems to be experiencing, I present to you a story about pirates? But there are awesome vampire fanfictions out there! Enjoy~

Incidents and OC's that may appear are the products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or not, is entirely coincidental.

**Disclaimer**: I attempted to be Higuchi Tachibana in disguise, but sadly my plan was foiled, so I am just going to write fanfictions. Gakuen Alice and it's characters are not mine.

-Also please notify me of any mistakes ^-^ appreciate it!

* * *

**T r e a s u r e L a n d i n g - Chapter one**

"I could hear the ocean Dad, I sure wish Mom was here." Mikan peered down and lifted the necklace her mom gave to her.

"I'd want that any day too, Mikan."

"Mommy would enjoy this very much!" Mikan beamed, while gently placing the pearly conch shell back on the grainy sand. "When I grow up, I want to travel the world!" She stood up, raised her arms high in the air, and twirled. "I'll even ride on a humongous ship and I'll wave to you with a white handkerchief while wearing a beach hat like those actresses do in movies we saw!" She added, her smile spreading into a content grin. Mikan's father arose from his sitting position and with his arms wide open, encircled his precious daughter into a tight embrace.

"I will be happy for you to do that, but wait a few more years for you are only seven years of age! My, you have such grand ambitions." Her father replied.

"Don't worry Dad, it's not on my book to go right now. I'll wait, because I still can't bear the thought of leaving you alone." She said, looking up unto the sun reflecting its light on the calm shore.

-10 years later-

Mikan wrestled with her suitcase, ready for the trip of her lifetime. After punching, kicking, and locking it into a smothering death grip she managed to seal the zipper of her bulky luggage. Complete with clothes and other personal necessities.  
"Whew, I'm tired." She exhaled, while wiping a bead of sweat that trickled down her forehead. Mikan let her back fall on the bed.

"Mikan, dear you might be late for your departure." Her father called from downstairs.

"Just a minute Dad!" She laid back down, staring at her ceiling, then closed her eyelids. Mikan absorbed the minisicule details of her orange splashed walls. From the red oriental lanterns that hung on her ceiling, the purple butterfly cut-outs that adorned her walls, and the faint glow of her pastel pink lampshade. "I'll miss this room so much." She whispered. With that, she came up to her feet and trudged downstairs, her suitcase being hauled behind her.

"Ready?" Mikan's Father asked.

"Ready!" She saluted, imitating a sailor.

- Approximately 1 hour 30 minutes later-

"All passengers to ride OceanLines are to board now." The intercome buzzed. (a/n: Is OceanLines a real company? If it is, it doesn't belong to me)

"Well Dad, I guess that's my call." Mikan said.

"It sure is, you be careful 'kay? Don't involve yourself with strangers."

"Of course Dad, you taught me that years ago."

"Good luck and keep in touch with me you hear? I don't want you coming back here with a fiancé." He joked while sadly smiling.

"Oh Dad, you know very well I won't do that. I will keep in touch Dad. I love you." Mikan went over to her Father to provide him with a big bear hug. "Bye Dad, I'll miss you sooooo much! Don't get sick okay?"

Mikan strolled up the ramp, casually looking back to remember her Father's face. She was astounded with the ship's décor her mouth hung agape.

"Close your mouth a fly is going to enter it, but judging by your looks it seems that the flies won't even bother to come in." A certain someone teased.

"Wh- who gives you the right to speak to me that way? I don't know you and you don't know me. Besides, I'm a lady, and judging by your attitude you're no gentleman." Mikan retorted, imitating his phrase with the same tone. Mikan took a closer look at him and was bewildered because the rim of his top hat hid his appearance. The man merely gave her a smirk, turned on his heel, and walked away. She got even more confused, so she too walked over to her seat. She slumped down and blew a contented sigh. "These seats sure are comfy aren't they?" Mikan turned her head to the side and saw a girl with dark ebony hair. The girl was casually reading a magazine called "How to earn money" beside her lay several other magazines that all had to do with money, cash, and blackmail. Mikan silently sweatdropped at the girl's um... interests. "Hi there, I'm Sakura Mikan." She extended her hand towards the girl. The girl glanced at her hand thinking second thoughts, but she decided to shake Mikan's hand.

"Name's Imai Hotaru."

Mikan chattered away, talking about her Father, her hobbies, and most of all her excitement. Hotaru scanned through her reading material, while looking as if she was listening to Mikan's stories. Mikan's storytelling was cut short by a warning bell. Yellow lights blinked rapidly. Mikan looked at the warning guide plastered on the wall. "Alright, red means the sink is sinking, and yellow means the ship is going to be hijacked!" She panicked, while Hotaru went to the lobby, Mikan following suit. People were packed like sardines in the main room. Muttering, pleas, and curiosity filled the lobby.

"Settle down please! Settle down! Please remain calm!" An officer ordered, unaware of the fact that five young men wearing long black coats were climbing up the staircase. People then noticed this fact and pointed at the mysterious five. Mikan also took note of this and averted her eyes on the staircase. When the five young men reached the top they held their top hats and long coats and hurled them aside, revealing cool and modern pirate attire. Mikan thought they looked stupid, (a/n: silly Mikan thought they were cosplaying) but was stumped by their features she couldn't help but admit to herself that they were indeed very very handsome. (a/n: notice the extra very .)

-blonde hair, goofy grin etched on his face.

-had sandy blonde hair, but a darker hue. He was wearing glasses.

-midnight black hair, with tints of blue and a star tattoo complimented his left cheek.

-blonde hair, while stroking a bunny.

-messy raven hair, equipped with that annoyingly familiar, but sexy and appealing smirk?

* * *

And that was chapter one! Please support me by reviewing, also I beg you to inform me of any grammatical errors you see. (I have problems with Microsoft Office, so I cannot use Microsoft Word, leaving me with no way to spell check other than reading the whole thing.) Also, I have speech advancement class, wish me luck because I acquire stage fright when speaking in front of people. I do hope I can update this story even with summer classes. I cannot promise cookies, but I will tell you this, giving someone a compliment or constructive criticism *mumbles* will surely make a difference in you and that person's life. I offer you my deepest gratitude. ((:

-Trishasan signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh~ I was having trouble looking for the add a chapter option, fortunately I found it! Yay! ^^ Thank you thank you thank you for those who reviewed! It made me very happy ((:

Animechicki- for being the first reviewer!  
Kylee-Cat- you are absolutely right (:  
sapphireangel09- yup i wanted to make a different story, so yeah.  
ProxySoul20- Here's chapter two!

Incidents and OC's that may appear are the products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or not, is entirely coincidental.

**Disclaimer**: I attempted to be Higuchi Tachibana in disguise, but sadly my plan was foiled, so I am just going to write fanfictions. Gakuen Alice and it's characters are not mine.

Also a big thank you for those people that invented the copy/ paste option.

~I hereby present you chapter two (woah, rhyme!)

* * *

**T r e a s u r e L a n d i n g - Chapter two**

At first, the audience were frazzled and howling worse than caged cattle, now they're standing there admiring the five standing on the staircase.

"Ooohhhh, that one on the left is soooo cute! I call him!" A random girl brought up.

"Nuh-uh, I called dibs on him first!" Another girl replied.

"Well, I just overrode your dibs!"

"Shut up guys! Don't debate over useless things. I think the guy at the very right is hot!"

"I agree!"

"Hey! I noticed him first!"

[insert more instant fangirl rants here]

Mikan and Hotaru sweatdropped at the scene unraveling before them. Vexed by the girls, the five drew out their handguns, pointed it upwards, and pulled the trigger. The annoying fangirls stopped their commotion and cowered in fear.

"Listen up! Hand over all of your expensive belongings, or vanish from the face of this Earth." One of the guys exclaimed.

The men jumped down from the stairs. Gasps and sharp intakes of breath were heard ringing around the lobby. The people removed said expensive belongings and unwillingly gave it to the men. Some didn't care for their stuff for they only desired to touch the five's hands.

"Hotaru, I'm sca-" Mikan mumbled, but realized Hotaru had slipped away. When she turned back around, the rude guy she encountered back at the lobby now stood in front of her. Her eyes widened not just because of the great height difference, but because he was releasing an aura that screamed "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm going to take your stuff!" Strings of curses now swirled around her brain, but was cut short when he reached out his hand and ever so gently tapped Mikan's pendant that hung on her neck. Mikan flinched, her eyes twitched, and the curses around her head were threatening to come out of her mouth. In the background you could hear mumbles:

"Hey, how come he touched her so willingly and not me?"

"She is sooooo not worth his attention."

"I'm prettier than her! Grrrrrr."

(a/n: Those were said by the fangirls)

"That sure is a pretty necklace." The guy said.

"Um... thanks?" Wow, and Mikan thought this guy isn't as bad as she thought he was.

"I mean, compared to you it's a thousand times more beautiful." He flashed his smirk yet again.

"WHY YOU!" Mikan made an attempt to distort his lavish face, but he caught it easily. He pulled her closer, she could now smell the intoxicating cologne he had on.

"Listen here, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way, you kindly give me that necklace of yours and I will leave you alone and disappear from your sight. The hard way, I forcefully acquire it from your grasp, I **WILL** take you hostage, and I don't guarantee that it'll be gentle." He spoke with authority, while letting go of her wrist. She almost got caught smelling his wonderful scent and she didn't really pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth, but she did hear something about an easy way and a hard way. Mikan looked back and forth between the necklace and the guy. She chanted in her mind "easy way or hard way?" She diverted her gaze to the cargo door and decided to run for it. She bolted across the floor and shoved the double doors open with all the power she gathered. Mikan hid behind the boxes and clutched her necklace tightly. The man sighed and said, "hard way it is."

He marched to the direction Mikan took and pushed the doors without difficulty. Mikan mustered every precious ounce of strength to keep her silence. He was getting closer and closer to her hiding spot, so she got up to hide behind the other boxes. He was getting warmer to his prize, while she was getting less chance for safety. The front of her shoes got caught because of a nail poking its head out of the dusty floorboards. She tripped, losing all her means to escape. The man, of course, heard the racket and ran to the source of the noise. He pinned poor Mikan on the wall.

"You should have picked the easy way out." He said.

Mikan struggled under his hold and tearfully replied, "I-I can't give you this, it's a sentimental heirloom."

"I could care less if it's from a king. Well, it can be arranged. The necklace, or a kiss."

**Mikan POV**

I gushed at his outrageous proposition. I didn't want to give up either of those. I mean call me selfish, but what would you do if you were in my situation? This necklace, no question about it, is very special. My first kiss is reserved for the man I'm going to marry.

"N-no, I will not agree to either. Let me go! I'll scream really loud!"

"Hmmmm, I'll have to take both then."

**Normal POV**

He dove in for her face and kissed her. Mikan started wriggling to get out, but to no avail. After a minute of forceful and intimate contact, he lifted his face and stared at her. Mikan blushed for the second time that day and touched her lips.

"In exchange I'll give you my name. Hyuuga Natsume."

Mikan's words got stuck in her throat and wouldn't come out.

"Thanks for the kiss. Ja ne." Natsume bid his farewell and walked out the door to follow his companions boarding another ship.

When he wasn't in sight, Mikan heaved a sigh and whispered, "Natsume, huh, at least he didn't steal my necklace." She peered down to assure herself. The necklace was gone, it was whisked away by that mischievous Natsume Hyuuga. "Curse you! I swear I will find you! I'll do whatever it takes! Get yourself ready, Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry, I am not that good at romantic, fluffy scenes. I'll have to work on it. It's because I have to cover my eyes if I see a romantic scene at movies. (My parents told me to, so I have to obey.) I know, shame T^T

Also, please tell me about grammatical errors or any confusions. Thanks!

-Reviews are the rainbow to my uncertain nights. Hmmm, bizarre metaphor just like me. I love it! My braces hurt so much. Aaaahhhhhhh! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Trishasan signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters, right Pinocchio?

Pinocchio©: N-no she doesn't.

Me: See? You didn't lie, so your nose didn't grow! Now, were you the one that ate my skittles that I cleverly hid in the pantry?

Pinocchio©: No!

Me: Yes you did.

Pinocchio©: No!

Me: Ouch! Your nose poked my arm!

Pinocchio© belongs rightfully to its owner(s)

Thank you once again reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to them ^^

animechicki: Awww, your welcome (: My deepest gratitude for your suggestion!

sapphireangel09

Kylee-Cat: Hmmm, I'll have to let you know about Hotaru later on in the next few chapters or so. Thank you for patiently waiting!

Incidents and OC's that may appear are the products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or not, is entirely coincidental.

**Disclaimer**: I attempted to be Higuchi Tachibana in disguise, but sadly my plan was foiled, so I am just going to write fanfictions. Gakuen Alice and it's characters are not mine.

* * *

**T r e a s u r e L a n d i n g - Chapter three**

"Dad, can you pick me up?"

"You're at the middle of the vast ocean honey, how can I possibly pick you up?" Her dad chuckled.

"No Dad, I'm back at the OceanLines harbor. I need to tell you something."

"Wait a second, you're not engaged are you?"

"Dad, puh-lease stop acting silly."

"Just kidding. Alright, I'm on my way."

Mikan punched the end call button on her cellphone and collapsed on a wooden bench. She was still upset, scratch that, infuriated because her necklace and her special first kiss were both stealthily pocketed by an anonymous thief. And the heart engraved on the bench wasn't helping her either. Oh wait, she knows his name.

"Darn you Hyuuga! I hate you! I'll find you, and when I succeed I'll get my-"

"Mikan, dear who are you talking to? Who is this Hyuuga person? Were you lying to me when I asked if you were engaged?"

Mikan swiveled around and saw her Father staring at her like she was some deranged maniac let loose on the street.

"Um... yo Dad." She awkwardly said.

"Hello to you too hey are you okay? Do you need to be exposed to more fresh air? Did something bad happen? Well, you must be tired from your trip, but how did you return so quickly?"

"I'll explain in the card Dad."

Mikan and her Father made their way to their vehicle. Her Dad revved up the engine and swerved to the highway.

"Okay, first of all the trip was going smoothly until the ship shifted to hijacked mode. There were these five guys and they were ordering us to hand over our belongings. A rude guy went up to me and he eyed the necklace that Mom passed down to me. I refused to give it to him and I attempted to run away. He chased me inside the ship, but clumsy me and I ended up losing the necklace anyway. He even ki- well never mind that detail, but he told me his name then he just left! The rescue team arrived (a/n: Fashionably late knights in shining armor) and they loaded us in individual boats, which sailed us to where a nearby airport was. That's why I got here so fast."

"That's a whole lot of information to absorb. Hijacked? Someone stole your necklace?"

"I'm so mad that I didn't protect that necklace! I'd rather be hurt than lose that necklace. I'm so stupid!" She hung her head low and sobbed silently.

"You are not dumb, dear. God happily gave everyone a highly functional brain full of intellect and wisdom. Don't worry, we will inform the authorities of the robbed item." He comforted his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." That was her last statement before drifting to sleep.

-Morning-

Mikan felt the satin texture of her bed under the cool touch of her fingertips. She opened her eyes and was happy to be in her room again. This traveling around the world thing wasn't quite working out pleasantly.

"Dad? You awake?" She called downstairs.

"Dad? Dad?" She ambled over to the refrigerator and saw a note pasted on the fridge door, suspended by a photo magnet of herself and her Mom and Dad.

_Mikan, I went grocery shopping. I'll be out for a while, breakfast is on the table. Love you._

_-Dad_

Next destination: Kitchen table.

Mikan uncovered the plate and on the shining platter were fried eggs and bacon. Beside it was freshly squeezed orange juice. She sat down on the mahogany kitchen table and sliced the eggs. She placed a forkful of sliced egg into her mouth. After eating, she went upstairs and changed from her teddy bear pajamas into different clothes. She wore a striped black and white off-shoulder top, inside was a grey tank top. For her lower body, she wore blue denim shorts, while she pulled on her legs light gray kneehigh socks. She finished off with tall, slender boots that are now on her dainty feet.

Next destination: Police Department.

-At the police station-

"I'm here to report a crime."

The policeman looked up from his jelly smudged police report with a donut on his mouth. Mikan looked disgusted at the police's dirty hygiene. The police lifted his hand and plucked the jelly donut off his mouth.

"And what is your name?" Confectioner's sugar flew out of his mouth. Ewwww.

"Sakura Mikan." She said, wiping her hand on the counter due to powdered sugar landing on the back of her palms.

"Sakura? Do you happen to know of someone by the name Sakura Izumi?"

"Yes, he is my Father."

"He was arrested a while ago for it was believed that he stole a certain item belonging to the mayor."

"What? He will never do anything of that sort! Where is he?"

"We do not know where he is destined, but you can go to City Hall for more data. Didn't you have something to rep-"

Mikan left, the police officer's words hung aloof. She darted across the streets, one sentence replaying over and over inside her head: Where are you Dad?

Next destination: City Hall

-At City Hall-

Mikan marched right to where the Mayor's secretary was comfortably nestled pampering her nails, loudly chewing gum, and heavily powdering her already make-up caked face. _Blech, when I get a job soon I will not act like that. What's wrong with people today? First that donut cop, now this? What's next?_ Mikan thought.

"Excuse me." Mikan said. "Excuse me." She said even louder and concise, with a hint of raging irritation. With this, the secretary didn't even notice her presence. "Excuse meeee!" Mikan hollered, elongating the last vowel. The secretary looked up, annoyed because someone clearly disturbed her nail filing episode.

"What do you want?" The secretary harshly interrogated.

"I need to see the mayor."

"Did you even schedule an appointment or something?"

"Ummmm... no."

"Well duh genius, you need to schedule a freaking appointment first before you go up there to see that old man. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"I need to see him **NOW**. It is very urgent miss."

"Do I look like I care? Didn't you hear what I just said? He's completely booked right now and- Hey! You're not supposed to go up there!"

Too late, Mikan was already on the last flight of stairs.

"Careless secretary got duped at her own game. Ha."

Mikan wandered aimlessly in the hallway.

"Miss, are you lost?"

"Huh?" Mikan turned to come face to face with a cute guy around her age. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a toned body.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Umm... yeah, do you know where the mayor's office is?"

"I'll accompany you there."

"Thanks!" She beamed in delight. They chatted while they headed towards the mayor's office.

"Here we are!"

"Thank you again! I'm Sakura Mikan by the way."

"My pleasure. Name is Yukio Jun." _Sakura, huh._

"Well Yukio-kun, hope to see you around!"

Mikan looked in front of her, up on the wall were letters engraved in gold that said "Mayor Yukio's office."

Mikan slapped her forehead. "How could I have missed this? I really need to get better at my direction skills." Mikan knocked and heard a "come in", so she entered and there behind a large oak desk sat the mayor. She glanced around and hidden behind a book on the shelf was a picture frame. On the photograph was the mayor, her dad, and her deceased mother. "Good morning sir, my name is Sakura Mikan and I'm here to inquire about-" Now it was Mikan's turn to be interrupted.

"I know the exact reason you are here. You are Sakura Izumi's daughter if I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Your Father is locked up on a secret facility far from our petite town. He is accused of stealing a precious treasure of mine kept here in City Hall. Well it was here until this morning."

"How do you know that your statements are valid?"

"I have... my sources."

"That doesn't prove that your claims are reliable!"

"I'm the mayor, who do you think they'll believe? You, a mere resident or me?"

Mikan pondered and came up with a deal. It might work or fail, but it is worth the shot.

"I'm willing to negotiate a deal, mayor."

"Let me hear it."

"I'll search for the valuable treasure, I'll sail the seven seas if I have to. In exchange, you let my father go and clean his reputation."

"And if you don't find it?"

"You can punish me, banish me from town if you want." She spoke with boldness.

"I suppose that _is_ a fair trade. You have a deal Ms. Sakura."

"Precisely." Mikan pivoted on her right foot and stepped out of the mayor's office. She took off for home, she didn't want to go back to that place ever again. That office hid mysteries she will have to unveil pretty soon. When she got home, she lazily trudged up the stairs, worrying about her Dad, the baffling picture, and tomorrow. Mikan closed her eyes and prayed for the best.

-Morning-

Mikan rubbed her eyes sleepily, ate peanut butter toast, and checked their mailbox outside.

"Hey Sakura-san!"

"Yukio-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just happened to walk by. My dad told me about you. I apologize. If you want, I'll assist you in your journey to prove your Father's innocence."

"Thanks Yukio-kun! Call me Mikan instead okay? The suffix -san makes me feel older than I really am."

"Alright Mikan, how about you call me Jun?"

"If you want me to, okay!"

Mikan tilted her head and examined the sky. It was patched lavender, pink, and yellow. The sky holds a bundle of mystifying secrets just like the mayor. She wondered, _what did I get myself into? _

* * *

Chapter 3 end.

This chapter has more words than the previous two! Is the story going too fast, okay, or too slow? Does the story sound monotonous? Is anyone confused? I'm open for suggestions! Finally! Summer classes are over! I'm so happy [[: Thank you for your kindness everyone ^-^ Stay tuned for the next chapter.

-Trishasan signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

There are many things in this world that I do not own. Television, catchy pick-up lines, and many more. Gakuen Alice is one of them.

Incidents and OC's that may appear are the products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or not, is entirely coincidental.

**Disclaimer**: I attempted to be Higuchi Tachibana in disguise, but sadly my plan was foiled, so I am just going to write fanfictions. Gakuen Alice and it's characters are not mine.

Thanks to the following:

animechicki: Thank you for the continuous support~ haha, lol. You are very welcome!

Kylee-Cat: Awww. I'm grateful! Well, what the mayor is looking for is secret!

crimson eyed girl: I hope I can answer a few of your questions with the next chapters (:

sapphireangel09: Thanks for your feedback! I'll try to spice and speed things up a bit :3  
p.s. may I ask if your profile picture is an anime or a manga? If so, can you tell me? It looks so cute!

* * *

**T r e a s u r e L a n d i n g - Chapter four**

"Don't think that I'm weird Jun, but I think a band of pirates stole your Dad's treasure."

"It is quite possible."

"What _is_ he looking for anyway? I'm off to look for it, but I don't even know what it is!"

"Based on what he informed me it's a small platinum chest that contains mementos from his childhood. It also has a large sum of money inside."

"But to sail the high seas, I have to get my hands on a sea license."

"Let's go then."

"One problem, I'm only seventeen years old. The minimum age requirement is twenty."

"That is truly blocking our way."

"That's why I'll forge one."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Call me crazy, but it's the only way to free my father."

"At least think it over."

"I already did."

Sigh. "There's no stopping you. I'll go with you."

-somewhere secluded-

"You're all done miss."

"Thanks." Mikan silently whispered.

Mikan scrutinized the document she was holding. A fake and not to mention, illegal permit to sail her own ship. It was a dangerous game to play, but she'll just have to cope with it.

"Jun, I'm so happy! I'll just have to find that treasure."

"Not to rain on your parade, but you don't have a ship."

"Eh? I forgot about that fact! We need a ship, we need a ship, we NEED a ship!"

"Calm down Mikan! That's why I bought one already."

"But that must have cost a lot! I don't think I can accept that. Where did you get the money?"

"Mayor's son?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, thanks!"

"No problem."

-next day-

Mikan got up very early to post flyers informing anyone who wants to apply for the ship's crew. Many were searching for adventure, others wanted to have fun, while some were desperate to earn money. Among the applicants were five girls:

1. Sumire- very curly green hair. A bit snobbish.

2. Nonoko- straight as a ruler ocean blue hair. So sweet.

3. Misaki, shoulder length pink hair. Mature and has that sisterly figure attitude.

4. Anna, wavy and bouncy bubblegum pink hair. So polite and cute. Looks a bit like Nonoko.

5. Hotaru?

"You are all to report on our town's seaport at around 7:00 in the morning tomorrow. Don't be late." Jun announced.

Everyone began dismissing themselves outside to get ready for the trip.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. I'm actually very happy I crossed paths with you again."

"I'm in for the cash, but I'm not desperate."

"O-of course, well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

-the following day-

"It's so ginormous! I adore the name too! Scattered Hope sounds so elusive and different." Mikan commented.

They climbed up the slanted ramp.

"After you mademoiselle."

"Thank you monsieur Jun." She giggled.

The ship was filled with the crew. Different colors of apparel flooded the atmosphere.

"Adventure, here we come!" Mikan remarked. She called for a meeting to map out the sea. She decided to let Hotaru handle that job. They laid out the map and studied it.

"Firs, we sail Northwest for about 1,032 miles. We will end up at a place called Alice Falls. Coordinates 78.3 degrees north, 51.9 degrees west. It is rumored that that destination is a popular spot for pirates to hide their treasures. There is a great possibility that the "stolen" treasure is located there." Hotaru informed.

"Hotaru you're a genius!" Mikan tried to embrace Hotaru but failed when Hotaru took out a miniature cannon that sent Mikan flying. Invention 001: Baka gun.

"Ow." Mikan patted her forehead to make sure there were no bumps.

"Don't hug me."

"But it's part of my personality. So mean Hotaru." She pouted.

"Hug someone else, it's not part of my nature."

"Awww, fine."

They all exited the meeting room in time to be surprised by Mochu, the lookout for the ship.

"I've spotted another ship heading towards us."

"Oh no! Is it an enemy?" Mikan gasped out.

"I cannot confirm yet, but the ship itself looks like it's bad company."

"Based on my estimates we will not meet until about 8:00 tomorrow morning." Hotaru stated.

-1:45 PM-

Mikan slipped on her ecru night gown and a white cardigan over it. She felt alone in her room. So empty and melancholic. How about her dad, sleeping in a cold and cramped jail cell? Why must the sentencing be so unfair?

-7:00 AM-

Sun rays peeked through Mikan's window, waking her up. She fixed her hair into a loose bun, performed her daily hygiene routine, and wore her attire. A tricorn hat, mid thigh civilian style coat, white knee skirt, and buckled shoes. (a/n: please go to my profile for a link to the picture)

-7:15 AM-

The seconds ticked by fast. Mochu invited Mikan to the lookout post and told her to peek through the telescope. They're close. **_Very close_**.

-7:59 AM-

"Okay everyone, prepare for surprises."

It's here. The crew from the mysterious ship set up a long wooden plank to connect both ships. Mikan looked closely and engraved on the ship in cursive script was the name _Scarlet Mist_. They invaded the other ship and the most peculiar scenario happened. Everyone had some sort of supernatural power. The wind started to howl, there were vines intertwining with people's legs, and many more odd stuff. Mikan stood dazed.

"Where did all this come from?"Mikan questioned. "Am I dreaming?"

"Watch out!" Jun cautioned.

"Huh?" She turned to see an approaching man ready to kill her.

Jun hurled an ice dagger towards the man, piercing through his chest.

"Run Mikan!"

"But, I need to help!"

"No, we have yet to discover if you have an Alice."

Mikan ran to find Hotaru and itched to know what an Alice is. She kneeled down behind a barrel, questions circling amock her head.

"We meet again Pol-ka-dots." Mikan spun around just to find Natsume Hyuuga in flesh, standing behind her.

* * *

Chapter 4 end.

I know, I know, I hate cliffhangers as much as you probably do. My dad is tranforming me into a housemaid! T^T Laundry, clean the house, take out the trash. These factors are hindering me to write the next chapter, which I will hopefully type and upload tomorrow. That's the only thing I loathe about summer, but otherwise it's all good. Did this chapter answer some of your questions guys? Yay! Hotaru's back! Also, Natsume and Mikan cross paths once again! I got upgraded from my old doodle notebook full of chapter rough drafts for this story. My pen is running out of ink, aahhh! XD Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Trishasan signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Gakuen Alice+Higuchi Tachibana= remarkable, unforgettable, too good for words, etc.

Gakuen Alice+me= …

Gakuen Alice and I just don't add up.

My gratitude goes to the following:

animechicki: You provide me with such inspiration. I find myself amused at your reviews, thank you for all that! You make my day extra special ^-^

crimson eyed girl: Yuppudy Yuppers! They have alices. There is a great possibility that Natsume will be jealous of Jun.

ninghui465: I love getting new reviewers! Yeah, I adore Mikan's outfit also~

Incidents and OC's that may appear are the products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or not, is entirely coincidental.

**Disclaimer**: I attempted to be Higuchi Tachibana in disguise, but sadly my plan was foiled, so I am just going to write fanfictions. Gakuen Alice and it's characters are not mine.

* * *

**T r e a s u r e L a n d i n g - Chapter 5**

_Man, what is up with people sneaking up behind me today? _

"Polkadots? Where the heck did you get that from?"

Natsume's index finger pointed to the source. Alas, Mikan's mid-thigh coat and knee length skirt were caught on a splinter from the wood barrel. This revealed a white underwear spotted with orange dots. Mikan's face heated and she used her hands to cover her delicates.

"Pervert! Pedophile! Woman molester!"

""Woman molester?" Natsume placed his palms to his chest and pretended to be emotionally scathed. "First, you were the one at fault and second, you are definitely **not** a woman. Women don't wear brightly-colored, patterned, or childish underwear."

Mikan tried to come up with a sassy comeback, but found herself out of words. _It's just like our first meeting. Why does he always win, and I end up as the idiot? She thought._

"Anyway Hyuuga, It's nice to finally meet up with you."

"You **wanted **to meet up with me? I've never met anyone so desperate."

"Shut up Hyuuga, you egotistical jerk! I am not desperate! Now if you will please kindly give me back my necklace?"

"Ah, this?" He fished the necklace out of his pocket and dangled it in the air.

"Yes! Now give it back!" Mikan jumped for the necklace, but he was too tall compared to her. He was a whopping six footer while she was a mere 5'4.

"No can do Polka."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"No on that one too Polka."

"Grrr!"

"Don't growl, you sound like a freaking dog. Your appearance right now isn't contradicting the matter either."

"This wouldn't happen if you 'd just hand over my locket. Why do you want to keep it so badly anyway? I'm pretty sure that **you** won't wear it. The only option is for you to sell it or give it to a girlfriend." Mikan brought her hands to conceal her mouth. _Did I just say sell it? Oh man, good going now he's totally going to sell it!_

"What if I do?"

"What?"

"Give it to a girlfriend."

Mikan sighed in relief for he might have forgotten the fact that she said something about selling. But she felt her heart sank a little because he mentioned the g word. Natsume noticed this, so he playfully flicked her forehead.

"Ouch."

"Don't worry Mikan, I won't do either of those."

"You-you called me by my name!"

"What, Polka?"

"No, my proper name."

"Hn."

"Don't hn me!"

"I'll say whatever I want."

"Not with me around!"

The two started bickering, unbeknownst to them Jun was watching.

"Ahem." Jun interrupted.

The two stopped their squabble and turned to Jun.

"Hey Jun!" Mikan greeted.

"Who is this guy?" Jun inquired.

"Hyuuga Natsume. Captain of Scarlet Mist." Natsume spoke with attitude.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Hyuuga Natsume. I know all about you. You're mischievous, always stirring up trouble anywhere you go."

"It depends on your perspective."

Jun propelled a pointed section of frost towards Natsume, who dodged it with ease. Natsume lit a fireball on his palm and eyed Jun dangerously. Jun prepared himself by manufacturing another jagged piece of ice. Before they knew it, a fierce battle broke out between the two of them. Both coming close to injuring each other, only missing by a hair.

"At this rate, they're both gonna end up killing each other!" Mikan worried. "Stop it both of you!" It seemed that they were too focused on brutality. "STOP IT!" The ball of fire that was about to hit Jun magically vanished. The razor-sharp ice about to claim Natsume as a victim also disappeared.

"What the f just happened?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan, I think we just discovered your Alice." Jun said.

"Really? All I did was yell."

"You nullified our Alices!" Jun replied.

"Yay! So I have an Alice?"

"Not to butt in your useless conversation, but it seems that this ship is sinking Polka."

"Aaaahhh! What do we do?" Mikan panicked.

"You can hop aboard my ship, but on one condition. You let me keep your necklace."

"No, I want the necklace!"

"Suit yourself." Natsume started to retreat.

Mikan looked around the ship and it was, indeed, going down. If she and her crew doesn't say farewell to the ship soon, they'll sink with it. What will she do? Keep her pride and fall with the beloved ship, or kneel down to her so-called archenemy and save her and the others' lives? She obviously doesn't want to die at such a young age. She'll never get married and she'll never feel the joy of raising a small family. _I guess I'll have to surrender to that Hyuuga_. She deliberated. Mikan chased Natsume and grabbed a hold of his shoulder to obtain his attention.

"Fine Hyuuga, you win! Are you happy now?"

"I always do, and yes." He smiled in an offensively, self-satisfied manner.

"Just get us on your ship!"

"What's the magic word?"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Then bye bye."

"Please!"

"Very good. Let's go then."

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Hm? Where _is_ everyone?" The ship was deserted, absolutely no one in sight. Jun came out of a corner.

"Mikan! We have to leave!"

"Jun! We will go in Hyuuga's ship!"

"I'd rather drown and choke in my own spit than cooperate with that guy."

"Come on Jun there's no other way!"

"No, absolutely not."

"Let's go Polka. It's obvious he doesn't want to. I don't want someone with a distorted personality on my ship. He's worse than a woman PMSing." Jun glared at Natsume for the rude statement.

"Hyuuga! Stop it. Jun, please. You promised to help remember? Where will I be without you?" Mikan pleaded.

"Anything for you Mikan." Jun said.

"Yay! Now let's get moving. I'm sorry about the ship too."

Natsume jumped on his ship. Mikan was having difficulty getting on the ship's edge.

"After you Mikan." Jun smiled.

"Why thank you Jun, so nice of you to be a GENTLEMAN." She said on a certain frequency to let Natsume hear.

"What? Do you expect me to be all mushy and hold your hand like a f-ing princess? You're not in some twisted fairytale Polka."

"Hmph. Meanie! This is why you don't have a girlfriend."

Natsume smirked. "I will soon enough." He murmured.

"A wrecked ship going down is such a sad moment."

"It sure is." Mikan tearfully replied.

"Hi, I'm Nonoko. Next to me here is my twin, Anna."

"Hello! I'm Mikan. I knew it! When you guys were interviewed I though you guys looked a bit identical."

"Nice guess!"

"Well, what do we have over here?"

"Hey Misaki, why don't you introduce yourself to Mikan-chan?"

"Harada Misaki, nice to meet you Mikan-chan." Misaki grinned.

"Nice to meet you! Please call me Mikan."

"You're so cute! You're like a little sister I never had, beside these two right here."  
"Thank you!"

*bleecchhh*

"Eh, that sounded like a nasty barf." Misaki said.

"Let's go and help her or him out." Anna replied.

"I'm totally getting seasick! Why did I sign up for this? Stupid water! I hate water so much!"

[insert more puking sounds]

"Are you alright?" Mikan patted the vomiting individual on the back.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. No s- sherlock, here I am puking my guts out and you ask that stupid question?"

"Sorry for worrying!"

"I'm sorry for fuming. My alice kinda does that to me. I'm Shouda Sumire, and you are?"

"Sakura Mikan."

"How about I prepare some soup for your seasickness?" Anna offered.

"I would be very delighted."

* * *

"You make the best soup darling! I feel sooo much better now." Sumire squealed.

"Thanks!" Anna chirped.

"Why did you guys join in on the adventure?" Mikan asked.

"We had nothing to do and it sounded like fun!" Nonoko and Anna said.

"I need the money to support my parents." Misaki pointed out.

"I want to meet Natsume Hyuuga! The totally well-known and not to mention hot pirate!" Sumire stated dreamily while drooling.

"Uh-oh, somebody crossed over to the other side."

"Mikan!" Sumire confronted her jokingly.

"My advice for you Permy, is to count what's on the inside and not what's on the outside."

"Be quiet Mikan... and dont' call me Permy! Who cares if he has attitude problems? He's H-O-T!"

"Fine then, don't listen to me Perms."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll be out for a while guys."

"Go ahead Mikan."

Mikan stepped out to the bow of the ship to inhale the fragrant and fresh air. Mixed in with the breeze was the lingering scent of cologne that smelled all-too-familiar.

"Hyuuga."

"Yep."

"Can you help me with a mission of mine?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I need to prove that my father is not a thief."

"Okay."

"We need to head to Alice Falls. We travel Northwest. Which direction are we sailing right now?"

"Listen Polka, Alice Falls' location is top secret. That is not the real location and it's guarded by numerous top alice-wielders. Lucky for you, I happen to know where it is and we could get rid of those bastards easily."

"But Hotaru said it was Northwest."

"I've been sailing for eight years Polka. I started out since I was ten."

"Okay, okay I believe you! Geez."

"Natsume, who's that?"

"Sakura Mikan, nice to meet all of you!" She ectastically introduced herself.

"Andou Tsubasa." He winked.

"Yome Kokoroyomi. Koko for short."

"T-Tobita Yuu." He timidly said.

"Nogi Ruka."

"Can I pet your bunny?" Mikan cutely asked.

"S-sure." Ruka allowed access for Mikan to stroke the bunny's fur.

"So adorableeee~" It seemed that Mikan was floating in cloud nine.

"Polka. Stop spacing out."

Mikan shook her head and escaped from her trance. "S-sorry."

"So we're off to Alice Falls then?"

"Yup!"

"Mikan! Where are you?"

"Permy! Over here!"

"Mikan, I've been looking all over for you. Please give up the nickname. I need you to-" Sumire squeaked because of the sight of a certain handsome person she worships. "Natsume-sama!"

"Tch. Another idiotic fangirl. Let's go Ruka." The five boys started walking away.

"Natsume-sama! Wait!" Sumire pleaded.

"Permy, it's no use. I told you he has conflicts with his attitude."

"But at least he looked at me right?"

"Will it make you feel better if I said yes?"

"It helps."

"Okay then, yes."

"Thanks Mikan."

"Anytime Permy."

Next destination: Alice Falls

* * *

Chapter 5 end.

What dangerous circumstances lie ahead? Will they make it to Alice Falls?

I'm so scared, a number three hurricane will arrive on our city. I hope electricity won't go out! Stay tuned for the next chapter.

-Trishasan signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

They made me choose! Gakuen Alice or strawberry ice cream? I was naïve and vulnerable at the time, so I surrendered to the creamy deliciousness of the dairy treat. T^T

crimson eyed girl: Thankies!

animechicki: Well, let's assume that the boat is big enough to hold a few hundreds of people or so. XD Lol, a mermaid? It's fun communicating with you too! Of course I'll read your stories!

Kylee-Cat: It's okay, no prob. I'm glad you got your hands on another charger! Most likely I will try writing in the character's point of views.

munchmunchmunchingoncookies: Thank you! I love your username.

ninghui465: You're welcome! Yeah! How many pirates out there have alices? hehe.

You guys should try this site called cleverbot it's so weird!

Happy Fourth of July everyone!

Incidents and OC's that may appear are the products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or not, is entirely coincidental.

**Disclaimer**: I attempted to be Higuchi Tachibana in disguise, but sadly my plan was foiled, so I am just going to write fanfictions. Gakuen Alice and it's characters are not mine.

* * *

**T r e a s u r e L a n d i n g - Chapter six**

The crisp, fresh air tickled Mikan's nose and the ocean mist clung to her clothes.

**Mikan POV**

"It's official, the bow is now my favorite spot." I continued to inhale the pure air. I'm glad I woke up early today, who would want to miss this? I turned around to trot over to my room when I bumped my nose into no other than Natsu- I mean Hyuuga. "Owwwww~ why do I always end up getting injured by you?" I whined.

"It's your fault."

"I suppose you are right. A little. A microscopic right." Boy, he better thank the air for removing my bad mood.

Silence.

"Hey can I ask another favor from you?"

"You ask too many favors Polka."

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I hate cherries."

"Anyways, please?"

"Whatever."

"I need to brush up on my alice. I can't control it very well yet. Can you, you know train me?"

"Fine."

"Alright!"

"But let me warn you, it will be tough and you have to be willing to accept harsh comments. Other than that, it'll be FUN. He winked. A gesture that will make any girl melt, but I have a feeling that he specifically emphasized the word fun and connected it to his actions to torture me or something. But I can't be intimidated, I have to be strong! I won't let that jerkface overcome me and run me over! (a/n: love/hate relationship? I'm so jealous .)

**Normal POV**

"Natsume, where have you been?" Ruka asked.

"Outside, talking to Polka."

"You know Natsume, you should really start calling her by her real name so she won't be so irritated at you all the time."

"Hn. And you should make your move on Imai."

"Why are you bringing her into this?" Ruka complained.

"Don't deny it Ruka. I've seen you admiring her from afar."

Ruka merely blushed and changed the topic. He wasn't in the mood to be pummeled today. "Why are we setting sail for Alice Falls?"

"Polka asked a favor from me the other day."

"But Alice Falls is a very dangerous place!"

"I know, but I got something for exchange, so I owe her.

"You really should start calling her Mikan. Maybe she'll start calling you by your first name."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"You have to think fast Polka!"

"I'm sorry for having such slow reflexes!"

"Try again."

Natsume had a glowing ball of fire suspended in the air by his hand. Though he had an emotionless face outside, on the inside he was very worried for Mikan. The training has lasted for two hours already and Mikan still haven't mastered her nullification Alice just yet. The fire was a centimeter away from hitting Mikan's flawless face. Her pupils dilated. _Oh no I'm gonna get hit!_ Natsume directed the fireball away from Mikan in a second.

"I'm just a failure." She sobbed.

"Why don't we rest for a while?"

"No, I need to get better at controlling my alice."

"No Mikan, we'll continue tomorrow."

She stopped shedding crystal tears and stared into Natsume's enticing ruby eyes.

**Natsume POV**

Those unblemished hazel pupils seemed to penetrate into my soul. I hope she comes to the conclusion that I have fallen head-over-heels for her. But she's unreachable by someone like me, I've witnessed many horrendous things. I know she hasn't seen such horrors, and I don't want to pull her into the darkness I'm already plunged into.

**Normal POV**

"What's wrong Natsume?" She placed her palms on his forehead. "You don't seem like you have a fever." Suddenly, Natsume pulled Mikan into a tight and comforting embrace. "N-Natsume? What do you think you're doing?"

"Just... let's just stay like this for a while." His tone was very soft and warm. She just gave in to the hug and nuzzled her head on his chest. Natsume caught the scrumptious scent of Mikan's strawberry shampoo. _I wish time would cease to exist and we could stay like this forever. _Natsume thought. After a while, Natsume stopped sniffing Mikan's fragrant hair to kiss her. He lifted her chin and moved his face forward.

"Natsume? What are you trying to pull of now?" In her peripheral vision, she saw someone approaching from the corner. _Jun!_ She turned her head to the side, so Natsume ended up kissing her cheeks. (a/n: awww, Jun **had** to ruin the moment."

"What are you guys doing?"

Mikan laughed nervously and said, "n-nothing."

"You're a bad liar Mikan."

Mikan heaved a sigh. "Okay, the truth is Natsume is training me to use my alice properly."

"Why does it look like you guys were about to make out than** train**?"

Mikan's blood crept up to her cheeks, making it a rosy shade. "N-no we weren't! Arg this is hopeless! If you two will excuse me, I'll be going now." She strutted away. If she had heels on, she would have left holes on the ship's floor.

"I'm watching you Hyuuga. If you made her eat something foreign to make her call you by your first name and change her actions, you better watch out." Jun warned menacingly.

"You're just scared that maybe, just maybe, she might be drifting away from you. That she might be leaning towards me. You don't want to lose Mikan and be alone." (a/n: rawr tiger!)

"That's why I'm telling you to stay away." Jun walked off.

* * *

"Are you even listening Mikan?" Hotaru snapped her fingers in Mikan's face to pull her away from her reverie. "Listen up or I'll shoot you with my Baka gun." This caught Mikan's attention.

"Huh? Oh, I'm listening Hotaru! Please don't hurt me!" Hotaru was already aiming for Mikan, she just needed to pull the trigger to cause utter mayhem. Thankfully, she brought it down and spoke.

"We'll be having dinner tonight."

"You and me? Awww, that's so cool!"

"No you idiot! It's a party for all the people on the ship."

"Oh." Mikan was disappointed.

"So get your butt up and try on the gown in your closet."

Mikan did as told and pulled out the outfit. "So pretty!"

Dress: Orange bubble dress with thin straps. White silk bow tied around waistline. Paired with white high heel shoes.

"I'll call Permy to do your make-up."

Minutes later, no more like seconds, Sumire kicked the door open and came in with a giant make-up container. She dropped it to the floor and pried the handle open. This revealed three levels of compartments. Everything was in there! Mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, hair styling products, well you get my point. Some robotic arm, probably another one of Hotaru's contraptions, took hold of Mikan and sat her down on a salon chair. Sumire turned and there was a suspicious glint in her eyes. "Don't worry, this'll be over soon enough."

_Permy looks evil!_

Sumire started patting peachy foundation on Mikan's face, followed by pink blush on Mikan's cheeks, and also black eyeliner and shimmering lip gloss. (a/n: please don't kill me! I have no experience with make-up whatsoever.)

"Mwah. A masterpiece." Sumire admired her work.

Mikan gazed at her own reflection and couldn't believe her eyes, she was even more radiant than ever. Her natural beauty glowed and complimented her, her auburn hair was tied up in a side ponytail and posessed elegant curls.

"Wow! Thanks permy!"

"You're welcome dear."

"Permy! Mikan! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks guys!"

"Don't tell me you all will start calling me that absurd pet name?"

"Well, we're kinda used to it already so..."

"What do you want Anna and Nonoko?"

"We can't decide on which dress to wear for the dinner party."

"Anna, the one on the left. Nonoko, definitely the blue one."

"Thanks Permy! You have such good fashion sense."

"Of course I do!"

All six girls are now slipped inside their stylish and refined dresses. Each requested for Sumire to work her magic on their faces. Even Hotaru, but she kept it clean and simple.

Anna: Flamingo pink dress that has a puffy skirt. Thin strapped. Ballet flats.

Nonoko: Deep blue dress similar to Anna's. Black ballet flats.

Hotaru: Mauve cocktail dress. Heels. Small purple purse.

Misaki: Black prom dress with a ruffled skirt. Heels.

Sumire: Green mini dress. Pumps. (a/n: forgive me once again! I am not skilled at describing clothes and fashion.)

It was now time for the dinner party and all were dressed formally. They all looked dashing in their attires. However, the six girls and the seven boys stood out from the rest. Natsume and the others wore tuxes that suited them perfectly. The thirteen individuals occupied a round table covered with a beige tablecloth and in the middle was a magnificent water fountain centerpiece probably made with someone's alice. All they did was stay idle and focused their attention to the colorful lights that streamed all over the deck. Tsubasa was first to shatter the silence that clouded the table. "Mikan can I invite you to a dance?" Natsume's eye twitched and his face clearly showed jealousy.

"I'll be delighted, but I think Misaki-sempai over there has her dancing shoes on!"

"Mikan!" Misaki got after her, clearly embarassed.

"Come on Misaki-sempai!"

Before Misaki could protest more, Tsubasa pulled her to the dance floor. One down, five more girls to go. Koko shot a glance at Sumire and decided to ask her. "May I take your hand?"

"Ugh. No Yome."

"Ouch. Can't you call me Koko?"

"No, but you'll see KO everywhere if you don't leave me alone." **Still** five more girls to go.

"Do you want to dance with me Yuu?" Nonoko asked. Yuu didn't want to dance, but he didn't want Nonoko to feel rejected.

"O-okay." Off they go.

"Nogi."

"Huh?" *flash* Ruka blinked frantically and said, "what was that for?"

"Profit."

"Give that to me!" Ruka rose up from his seat to chase Hotaru around the deck, who knows where they ended up?

Mochu used this chance to use his telekinesis alice and lift Anna off her seat.

"Waaahh~" Anna squeaked.

"A dance?"

"Might as well, since I was rudely swept off my seat!"

_I wish Natsume-sama would ask me to dance!_ Sumire hoped.

Natsume stoood up and ambled over to the two girls.

_This is it! Natsume-sama will ask me to dance! _

"Polka."

"What?"

"I just felt like getting up and looking like a fool, duh stupid I'm offering myself to dance."

"I don't want to! That's no way to ask someone to dance." She puffed her cheeks.

"You leave me no choice then." (a/n: what Natsume wants, Natsume gets!)

He grasped Mikan's slender hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Unfortunately, (or fortunately for MikanxNatsume fans which I assume you are) the song buzzing from the stereo is a slow, romantic one. Natsume wrapped his sneaky hands around Mikan's waist and pulled her closer causing Mikan to gasp. He took her arms and placed them around his neck. Natsume looked so drop-dead-gorgeous with his tuxedo and disheveled hair and it took every drop of willpower for Mikan to not hyperventilate.

"Finally realizing your feelings for me Polka?"

_He just had to ruin the mood_! "By feelings, you mean irritation?"

"Ha. Very funny Polka."

"Anyway, are we closer to Alice Falls already?"

"About three to four more days and we should get there."

Mikan nodded and leaned her head on Natsume again. She felt like a child, searching endlessly for support and solid anchor.

"Can I borrow her for a bit?" Mikan looked up and traced the voice to Jun.

It seemed that Natsume didn't want to give her up, but he had no other choice. You can also see that Mikan's eyes held that I-don't-want-to-leave-Natsume's-side-look.

"Guess I'm stuck with you Koko." Sumire sighed. Koko didn't say another word and pulled Sumire along where the others were.

"You look lovely." Jun complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Mikan replied, aloof.

"Listen, I don't trust that guy."

"Who?"

"Hyuuga."

"And why not?"

"I just have that eerie feeling whenever I'm around him. Is he even taking us to Alice Falls?"

"Jun, we have to give him time."

"If you say so." He twirled her around like a graceful ballerina. Not long after that, Jun felt an impatient tap on his shoulder.

"If you please?" Natsume motioned with his hand that he wanted Mikan back.

Jun let out a scoff and trudged off. "I'm guessing he hates me."

"Don't be silly Natsume."

"I don't care anyways."

They danced the night off and it was filled with fun and excitement.

* * *

"I'm pooped." Anna collapsed on the bed.

"So am I." Nonoko fell on the soft mattress next to her sister.

"I'm with ya guys." Mikan did the same action.

"..." Sumire just lied down without a word.

Hotaru wasn't this type of girl so she calmly sat down with a stack of something papery covered in plastic. Yup, you guessed it! Blackmail pictures of Ruka! She would hoarde in lots of cash with just a single photograph of one fo the members of Scarlet Mist. Imagine more than hundreds of photos sold!

"What's that Hotaru?" Mikan questioned.

"Don't get too close." Hotaru took out her Baka gun and blasted Mikan to the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Mikan whined.

"Are those candid shots of Nogi-san?" Nonoko asked, not getting too close.

"Yes."

Nonoko decided not to dig deeper into detail because she didn't wish to encounter the same fate that Mikan experienced.

"Mikan are you okay?" Asked Anna.

"I guess. I have a minor headache, but no hemorrhage or anything serious like tha-" Her body jerked and she became unconscious.

"Eh? Mikan!" Anna kneedled down and shook Mikan's shoulders uncontrollably.

"Anna. It's fine, it was supposed to make her sleep." Hotaru apathetically said.

"That reminds me, where's Misaki?" As if Anna's question was heard, a knock was heard on their door.

"Misaki here, got seriously drunk."

"Tsuuuubaaasaaaa~ I'm okaaaaayyyyy, put meeeee downn." She slurred.

"Yeah you're fine alright, throwing up all over the floor and tripping on your own feet. If that's okay to you, it isn't to me."

"It's okay Andou, we'll handle things from here." Hotaru advised.

His eyes travelled to the far left and there was Mikan, sprawled on the floor. _Yeah they'll handle it alright_. He though sarcastically. "You guys have a good night then." Tsubasa bid farewell.

* * *

Chapter 6 end. Who knows about kaichou wa maid sama? It's already an anime! I only discovered about three days ago, and you could watch it on youtube. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Trishasan signing off.


End file.
